Smile
by VeryDazzlingMuggle
Summary: They'd been fighting for the same guy. There had been no smiles in their past. But maybe, there was a chance for friendship in the future. As long as they remembered to smile. Or, the beginning of Annabeth and Rachel's friendship. One-shot.


**Ah, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.**

 **What an outstanding character. I honestly cannot understand how people can hate her. She's funny, sarcastic, and witty. She's kind, and her backstory is interesting. Although she did like Percy, who can blame her? A lot of people have crushes on Percy, so why can't she? So maybe Percy did like her for a while too. That just proves that she is a pretty awesome girl, if Percy liked her back for a little bit. I'm not saying she and Percy belong together (I'm a Percabeth shipper, all the way!) but I don't like all this Rachel hate. ): She doesn't deserve it.**

 **…** **That probably sounded a little like rant, but I didn't mean it that way. I'm just voicing my opinion. I think Rachel is a wonderful character who is** ** _really_** **under-appreciated. Octavian, however… well, he'd definitely be better if we knew more about him… a backstory, perhaps?**

 **Anyway, this is for Rachel. She's awesome, as I've already said. Maybe this hasn't changed your opinion about her, but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **~Very**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians, not me.**

* * *

Rachel watched as the sun set at Camp Half Blood one evening after dinner. The last rays of the suns light shone over the camp, casting many long shadows. The sky and clouds were tinged a light pinkish orange. Rachel was glad Camp Half-Blood had perfect weather. At least the sky was nice and clear, even if her thoughts and mood weren't as cheery as one would hope during summer.

A few days after the defeat of Kronos, the entire camp was still recovering. Apollo campers were always busy assisting with minor injuries, and later tonight a funeral was being held for all the dead demigods hunters, and satyrs who had died.

Rachel sighed. She still had a constant headache, even though it was days ago that the Oracle had possessed her. Closing her eyes, Rachel tried to calm her thoughts and clear her mind. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Her mind being quiet just made the mysterious prophetic whispers in her head seem louder. Rachel sighed again. Being an Oracle did have some downsides, she had learned.

Speaking of downsides…

Rachel watched as Percy and Annabeth quickly kissed goodnight, their faces visibly red even in the dimming light. Percy then walked into his cabin and Rachel turned away. She had gotten over Percy, but she still wondered if they could've ever had a relationship. Of course, now that Percy and Annabeth were together, Rachel had no intention of breaking them up. Really, the whole camp would probably hate her then, even Chiron, the wise old centaur Rachel was already becoming fond of.

"Pretty sunset, isn't it?" someone said quietly. Rachel's head whipped to the side, suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by this surprising voice. Rachel relaxed, recognizing the newcomer.

Next to her, Annabeth sat, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. Rachel immediately felt a little jealous and uncomfortable. Annabeth was just so _pretty._ But she didn't even try. Not that Rachel tried either, but Annabeth looked flawless without make-up or hairspray or pretty clothes. Right now, Annabeth's bright blonde hair reflected the fading sunlight, illuminating it.

Annabeth turned her head slightly. "I…" The daughter of Athena seemed at a lost for words, which didn't happen very often. "I wanted to say that, uh… well, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rachel asked, confused.

Annabeth frowned. "Everything," she said. "This is really hard for me," Rachel noticed Annabeth's furrowed brow with amusement and confusion, "but I am really sorry." Annabeth insisted. "Ever since the Labyrinth, I made it harder for both of us. I treated you horribly from the moment I met you, and I blamed you for all my problems. So, Rachel," Annabeth sighed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry,"

Rachel could tell she had a lot to say though, so she kept her mouth shut. "I just-" Annabeth said, then hesitated. "I was so jealous of you." Rachel was shocked for a moment. _Annabeth Chase_ jealous of _her_? "I admit that I'm selfish. I wanted Percy all to myself. Then when you came into the picture, that scared me. What if he…" Annabeth's voice caught, "left me? After everyone I had ever loved had abandoned me, I really needed Percy. That's why I was so mad at you Rachel. I wrongly thought that you were stealing something that was rightfully mine." Annabeth looked at her hopelessly. "Percy _really_ liked you, Rachel. Maybe not the way you might've liked, but Percy still really enjoyed being with you. And that terrified me. How could I lose my _best friend_?" The corners of Annabeth's eyes glistened with small tears, and she looked down into her lap, hurriedly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

For a moment Rachel was speechless. _Annabeth_ was saying sorry to her? Annabeth, Percy's best friend, the proud daughter of Athena, the one who would never be caught dead admitting she was wrong?

"It's okay," Rachel said softly.

Annabeth looked at her, not sure if the red headed girl was serious. "It's… okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's fine," Rachel said. She was slightly amused that the girl sitting across from her could be rendered speechless so easily.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Wow, um, okay. You said it's fine. That's good…" she hesitated, "right?" Rachel smiled. Clearly, Annabeth wasn't very social or comfortable with people she didn't know.

"Great," Rachel nodded.

"You're okay with _everything_ ," Annabeth seemed incredulous, "even me and Percy?" Annabeth tinged a light pink, still not used to she and her best friend being a couple.

Rachel's smile faded. "I just want Percy to be happy. If you make him happy, that's what I want - for my friend to be happy.

Annabeth gave a small smile to Rachel. "Uh… wow. Thanks I guess."

Rachel nodded. "Besides," she added. "You're probably better at whipping him into shape than I am." Rachel smiled, and Annabeth laughed.

"He certainly needs it," Annabeth said, looking down into her hands with a smile.

The two girls sat in silence for a minute, before Annabeth cleared her throat. She turned to Rachel awkwardly. "So… friends?" Annabeth looked uncomfortable.

Rachel laughed, leaning forward quickly and pulling Annabeth into a hug. The daughter of Athena stiffened, but then relaxed and hugged Rachel back.

"Um… what are you doing?" Annabeth and Rachel both turned their heads to an awkward Percy. "Were you girls… hugging?"

Annabeth crossed her arms, and Rachel glared. "If we were, it's really none of your business, Perce." Annabeth said, with an eyebrow raised.

Rachel jumped in. "Yeah, would you rather we hate each other?"

Percy blushed slightly. "Er… I kinda thought you did hate each other."

Rachel slung an arm around Annabeth, scoffing. "Are you kidding? 'Beth and I are good friends here, Percy." Percy's face was getting more flabbergasted and confused by the second.

Annabeth stifled a snicker, muttering just so Rachel could hear, "My name's Annabeth, not 'Beth."

With that, Rachel just burst out laughing, followed by Annabeth. And not a small giggle, or a snicker. This was a full on hearty laugh, making both girls turn red and tears start forming in their eyes. And boy, did it feel good to laugh. Although her sides hurt as her chuckle died down to a giggle, Rachel had felt better than she had in a few days. It wasn't even that funny. But after everything they'd gone through, Rachel felt like they really did deserve to laugh.

Percy stared at them. " _Girls_ ," he mumbled exasperatedly, causing both Annabeth and Rachel to start snickering again. "Anyway, Annabeth." Annabeth looked at him, her laughter stopping momentarily.

"You, um, left this in my room," Percy took out her Camp Half-Blood necklace out of his pocket. "I didn't want you worrying about it when you realized you didn't have it, so…" Percy trailed off awkwardly.

Annabeth stood, grabbing the necklace. She clasped it onto her neck, looking at Percy with a lingering smile. "Thanks, Percy. That was sweet of you."

Percy blushed, grinning goofily at his best friend. "Um, right, well, you're welcome." They stared at each other for a moment, and Rachel looked away, uncomfortable. She was pretty sure they had forgotten she was here.

Clearing her throat, Rachel stood up. "Well, um, good-night, Annabeth, Percy." The two teenagers started and looked to her, their cheeks tinged pink.

"Night, Rachel." Percy looked as if he was about to give her a hug, but he shrunk back awkwardly, his eyes flickering to Annabeth. Rachel wasn't mad, though. She was relieved; that would've been awkward.

Annabeth's stormy eyes peered at Rachel. They weren't unfriendly, but Rachel shivered slightly. She felt like Annabeth was looking right through her. Was everything the blonde had said about being sorry true? Were the two girls now actually friends, or were they always going to be as awkward as this.

Annabeth's eyes cleared as she smiled slightly, and Rachel stiffened as the girl wrapped her arms around her.

Stunned, Rachel just stood there as Annabeth muttered, "Thank you. I hope we can be friends now." She whispered it in Rachel's ears so Percy couldn't hear, and then stepped away.

Percy, bewildered, just stared at the two girls as they shared their very first friendly smile. Then Annabeth grabbed his hand in hers and leaned towards him, pecking him on the cheek. "C'mon. You need to get to bed, Seaweed Brain."

Percy, now grinning like an idiot, waved a quick good-bye to Rachel as Annabeth started pulling him away. "See you tomorrow, O Great Oracle!" He called out to her.

"You too, Fish Face!"

Annabeth punched him lightly in the arm, and then pulled away with a wince. Rachel watched as she scowled at him and Percy laughed. "Better get used to my invincibility, Wise Girl."

His girlfriend rolled her eyes and continued to pull him to Cabin Three, but not before glancing quickly over her shoulder and giving Rachel a slightly-unsure smile.

Rachel grinned back.

She really hoped there were more smiles in the future.


End file.
